Hareflight (TR)
}} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |moor runner=Hareflight |warrior=Hareflight |senior warrior=Hareflight |mate=Mistmouse |son=Stagleap |daughters=Doespring, Ryestalk |mentor=Unknown |app=Shrewclaw |livebooks=Tallstar's Revenge, ''Redtail's Debt |deadbooks=Unknown }} Hareflight is a light brown tom. Hareflight was a WindClan warrior under Heatherstar’s leadership in the forest territories. His mate was Mistmouse, whom he fathered three kits with; Doekit, Stagkit, and Ryekit. He mentored Shrewclaw. History In the Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge :Hareflight is a WindClan warrior, the mate of Mistmouse, a WindClan tunneler. He is also the father of Ryekit, Doekit, and Stagkit. :When Heatherstar calls a summons in the Meeting Hollow, Hareflight and Mistmouse are present. Mistmouse brushes past Hareflight while he stands stiff as the trunk of a gorse bush, as if his claws have taken root. Heatherstar pads to the center where Hareflight is seen nudging Doekit and Ryekit closer to the edge of the hollow. It is then realized that it is his kits' apprentice ceremony that is happening. Shrewkit guesses that Woollytail will mentor one of them but Barkkit points out that Hareflight is a moor-runner, and Shrewkit says Mistmouse will want at least one of them as a tunneler. Hareflight and Mistmouse sit with their tails twined and their eyes shining with pride as their kits are apprenticed. :After the ceremony, the tunnelers are shocked that not even one of their kits is apprenticed as a tunneler, and when they confront Mistmouse, Hareflight presses close to his mate and tells the tunnelers that they've decided that they want them all to be moor-runners. When the tunnelers still aren't convinced, Heatherstar pads towards them and says she knows they are disappointed, but explains that Mistmouse and Hareflight want their kits to train as moor-runners. She adds that she had to respect the pair's wishes. Afterwards, Reedfeather calls a couple of moor runners over to hunt. Hareflight races after Appledawn and suggests hunting the high outcrops. Tallkit watches as the brown tom reaches the camp entrance in three easy bounds, and feels like racing across the moor. :Later, when Tallkit is ready to become an apprentice, Hareflight is seen sitting next to Shrewpaw, now an apprentice and Hareflight his mentor. During Tallkit's apprentice ceremony, his mentor is revealed to be Dawnstripe, which brings out outrage from the tunnelers. When the Clan was supposed to chant, it is silent as first, but Cloudrunner starts, followed by Hareflight then the rest of the Clan. When Tallpaw exits the camp for the first time, Hareflight, along with the other apprentices and their mentors, follow him. :The next day, Heathertail wakes Tallpaw, mentioning Hareflight and his apprentice have been pacing the entrance since the sun touched the heather. Hareflight calls for Tallpaw to stop dawdling as his apprentice paces beside him. Shrewpaw asks Cloudrunner if he can help with the older apprentices' assessment, and Cloudrunner tells to ask Hareflight. After Sandgorse and Hickorynose pass by, Hareflight marches past Shrewpaw, telling them to come. He starts leading them to a clearing on the hillside, where he bursts from the heather behind Tallpaw and Dawnstripe, and orders Shrewpaw to run three laps. While Shrewpaw runs, he is seen slithering between Dawnstripe and Hareflight. He soon orders Shrewpaw to run longer strides. He compliments Shrewpaw's paw movement as the apprentice sweeps past. :After Tallpaw does a successful lap, he compliments him, saying he has done nice work. He glances up at the hillside and states they should meet the other apprentices and mentors for the older apprentices' assessments. When Shrewpaw states he will be better acting as a rabbit for the older apprentices assessment, Hareflight narrows his eyes and states Shrewpaw is good at open-running, but in the heather, he thinks Tallpaw will have the advantage. Shrewpaw asks why, and Hareflight explains that Tallpaw's smaller, and more nimble. After the chase, Hareflight pound across the grass to Tallpaw with Aspenfall and Larksplash, and states the chase was impressive. :When the older apprentices' and their mentors leave for the rest of their assessments, Shrewpaw asks if they can hunt too, but Hareflight tells him battle moves first. Shrewpaw complains that Tallpaw doesn't know any and Hareflight glares at his apprentices, telling him to teach some. After Shrewpaw attacks too roughly, Hareflight tells him sharply that Dawnstripe warned him its Tallpaw's first time. Tallpaw fends off Shrewpaw remarkably, and Hareflight comments it's excellent, and tells Tallpaw great work. Shrewpaw grumbles and pushes into the heather. Hareflight and Dawnstripe exchange glances before Hareflight hurries after his apprentice. Dawnstripe mentions that Hareflight will have a word with Shrewpaw about his attitude. :Later, when Tallpaw's up for his first dawn patrol, Dawnstripe mentions that Hareflight will re-mark the border near Fourtrees and ShadowClan alongside Shrewpaw, Doespring and Appledawn. At the night of the full moon before WindClan leaves for the Gathering, Hareflight is seen practising battle moves with Shrewpaw. Ryestalk soon follows Hareflight across the grass. At the Gathering, Tallpaw had to peer over Hareflight, Shrewpaw and Appledawn who are lined up like stones, their eyes lifted towards the Great Rock. :After the Greenleaf Visitors arrive, a band of rogues who travel to WindClan every greenleaf to share food and tell stories with, Hareflight is mentioned to be patrolling the boundaries with his apprentice. They approach Tallpaw, Reena and Dawnstripe who are talking to Woollytail. Shrewpaw asks if Reena can come with them to Outlook Rock, but Hareflight states they look busy, and he tells Dawnstripe to not let them hold them up. Dawnstripe tells him she's returning to camp with Woollytail. Hareflight asks what's wrong, but Dawnstripe doesn't tell, and asks for him to take Tallpaw. Hareflight agrees and Reena asks to come, and Shrewpaw looks at Hareflight, asking the same thing. Hareflight states Reena doesn’t need to know everything about how WindClan trains its warriors. He swaps looks with Dawnstripe and suggests Reena goes back to camp with Dawnstripe. Dawnstripe takes her with Woollytail and Hareflight breaks into a run, calling a come on to Shrewpaw and Tallpaw. :At Outlook Rock, Hareflight stands on the grass where the stone juts over the slope and tells Shrewpaw to go first and remember observation is an important part of his final assessment. Tallpaw asks Hareflight to try and Hareflight orders them to swap places. Tallpaw states a buzzard is teaching its fledglings to fly, and Shrewpaw scoffs it isn't. Hareflight squints at the tree Tallpaw pointed out and states it's the right color. Tallpaw states why a buzzard would be balancing at the edge of its nest in Newleaf, if it wasn't teaching its fledglings, and Hareflight praises him on his guesswork. Shrewpaw, grumpy again, stomps to Hareflight's side. :Tallpaw follows Hareflight, Shrewpaw and Dawnstripe towards the entrance of the camp. Hareflight then trots into camp behind Tallpaw and stops, stating it looks like the tunnelers have got more news about the gorge tunnel. Shrewpaw says great and asks to eat. Hareflight nods and tells Tallpaw to eat too, as they both must be hungry. Later, when ShadowClan is attacking WindClan camp, Stonetooth rears onto his hind legs and slams down on Hareflight's spine, who then rolls clear and leaps to his paws, hissing. Soon, he is seen wrestling a ShadowClan tom with Shrewpaw at the entrance of the medicine den. He grasps the tom in his and claws and drags him backwards, but the unbalanced ShadowClan warrior kicks out, so Shrewpaw swoops in and sinks his teeth into the tom's hind legs. Later, he is seen with Dawnstripe, herding a gang of howling ShadowClan warriors towards the entrance. :At the end of the battle, Brackenwing is badly injured, and Hareflight crowd at the edge of the bracken as Brackenwing is treated. Since she is the mother of Shrewpaw, Hareflight steps closer to his apprentice and tells him that his mother is dead. Tallpaw reveals that he scented ShadowClan, but didn't say because he thought they were going to the Highstones, and blames himself for Brackenwing’s death. Shrewpaw attacks Tallpaw, prompting Hareflight to snatch Shrewpaw by the scruff and haul him away, ordering him to control himself. Shrewpaw struggles free of Hareflight, but only glares at Tallpaw. Hareflight lifts Brackenwing's body with Aspenfall and Cloudrunner and carries it to the grassy hollow. Later, the tunnelers appear, having not taken part of the battle. Hickorynose states he wishes he has been there to protect Meadowslip, his pregnant mate, and Hareflight states so do we. He tells that the tunnelers are never there when they need them. :After Sandgorse's death and Tallpaw injured himself trying to find his father, Reedfeather is seen ordering Hareflight, Stagleap and Shrewpaw to the check the ShadowClan and Fourtrees border. After the birth of Meadowslip's kits, Hareflight is seen pacing excitedly beside Sparrow. He enthuses that this is the first good thing to happen to WindClan in moons. :After Heatherstar announces that there will be no more tunnelers in WindClan, especially trained ones, Tallpaw races out of camp in anger, and tries entering one of the tunnels. Dawnstripe pulls him out, and Hareflight calls if he is okay through the rain, and Shrewpaw races past him to sneer at Tallpaw. Hareflight tells to stop teasing Tallpaw. Hareflight paces around Tallpaw and tells him he shouldn't have run out in the middle of a Clan meeting, he worried everyone. Hareflight went on saying that the visitors will think they can’t control their apprentices. The two apprentices then fight, and Hareflight holds Shrewpaw back by his scruff while Dawnstripe deals with Tallpaw. :When the Greenleaf Visitors are ready to leave and say their goodbyes, Shrewpaw says his goodbye to Reena before rushing to his mentor's side. Later, when Tallpaw is out with a hunting patrol, he notes that he will be a warrior soon, then a senior warrior like Hareflight. Later, Hareflight is seen padding into camp with Dawnstripe. They nod to each as they part at the entrance. After Tallpaw and Shrewpaw eat the Travelling herbs for their journey to the Moonstone, Hareflight is seen pacing by the entrance with Dawnstripe. On the way, Hareflight tells them to come on, and points his tail at the moon, and states they have to hurry. He charges over the crest of the moor and bounded down the steep slope toward the Thunderpath. :Before the cats' cross the Thunderpath, Hareflight and Shrewpaw pad warily towards it. Hareflight and Shrewpaw scramble to a grass filled ditch beside the Thunderpath, and Shrewpaw impatiently asks if they can go yet. Hareflight tells him not until he says. Shrewpaw says there is a gap, he can make it. Hareflight starts saying look both ways when Shrewpaw starts to race across. Hareflight gives a yowl of horror and pelts after Shrewpaw. A monster comes, and Shrewpaw freezes. Hareflight hurls himself at his apprentice, and they tumble together as the monster speeds past. Dawnstripe peers to see that both of them made it. After she and Tallpaw makes it across, Hareflight comments he'll never get used to it. :When the land turned to stone as the group travelled, Hareflight shakes out his fur. Stone cracks as Hareflight follows Tallpaw to the Highstones, and he springs after Dawnstripe to the Mothermouth. Hareflight takes the rear as they enter the tunnel to the Moonstone, his solid paw steps reassure Tallpaw. Shrewpaw teases Tallpaw and Hareflight hisses at him to be quiet. When they reach the cavern, Hareflight comments that clouds must be covering the moon, and tells the apprentices' to wait. After the Moonstone lights up, Shrewpaw asks if they have to touch it, and Hareflight tells that he won't share with StarClan until he does while he stoops beside Dawnstripe. :After they wake up, Hareflight stirs beside Shrewpaw, telling him they don't share their StarClan dreams with any cat, unless they’re a medicine cat and StarClan speaks to their Clan through them. Hareflight and Shrewpaw fall in behind Dawnstripe, and were already scrambling down the rocky slope by the time Tallpaw comes. Later, after Tallpaw's sight assessment on top of the Outlook Rock, Hareflight asks how he did, and Dawnstripe tells he passed easily. Hareflight says good and tells Shrewpaw hunted well. Dawnstripe tells Hareflight it’s time to test their battle skills, if they perform well, they'll have passed everything. The apprentices fight each other with supposed to be sheathed claws, but Tallpaw knows that Shrewpaw would unsheathe his claws as soon as they were out of sight of their mentors. :Tallpaw is angered after Shrewpaw makes a remark about his father, and injures Shrewpaw badly. Hareflight shields his apprentice and asks what in StarClan's name is he doing. Hareflight checks Shrewpaw wounds, but Shrewpaw wiggles away, insisting his okay. Dawnstripe tells it's been a stressful day, Tallpaw just got carried away. Hareflight says he guess, eyeing Tallpaw warily. Back at camp, Doespring asks what happened, and Hareflight tells Tallpaw forgot he is fighting a Clanmate. Just before his apprentice's warrior ceremony, Hareflight is seen flanking Reedfeather. :Over a couple of moons later, after the birth of Palebird's kits, Hareflight is seen standing at the rim of the Meeting Hollow, yawning. He then heads for the entrance beside Appledawn. Cloudrunner tells he will search the brambles with Hareflight as he glances at the tom. Hareflight slithers to a halt, narrowly missing getting poked in the eye by a branch. Suddenly, two RiverClan shapes appeared just below the border. Hareflight stated the river must be frozen if they’re hunting on land. They won't like eating mice instead of fish. After Talltail lets Nightsky and Piketooth catch a rabbit on WindClan territory and get away, Hareflight tells him they take care of their own Clan first, they have hungry cats too. :When Heatherstar calls for a Clan meeting, and that Talltail has something to say, Hareflight falls in beside Cloudrunner with Shrewclaw. The announcement is that Talltail is leaving, a shocked silence meets Talltail, but Hareflight then leans forward and rests his muzzle on Talltail’s head. He tells Talltail in that case, go well, and StarClan light your path, sounding baffled as if he expected Talltail to blurt out it's just a joke. :When Talltail returns, he saves Palebird's kits by catching a hawk that was hunting them. Heatherstar pads through the entrance and tells that Hareflight and Redclaw are carrying it back. Grunting with effort, Hareflight soon emerges through the camp entrance, dragging the hawk carcass through. Redclaw helps him by dragging a taloned foot. Later, after Talltail settles back and creates a bond with Hopkit, Talltail realizes something is wrong with the kit, and says he can't patrol because he has to check on Hopkit. Hareflight snorts at this and says Talltail makes his own rules. Later, when it is discovered ShadowClan has been stealing prey and a ShadowClan patrol attacks a WindClan hunting patrol, Reedfeather comes with Hareflight and other warriors, both cats racing to help Plumclaw. :After the battle, Hareflight is seen crouching over Shrewclaw, who was injured in the battle. Hareflight crouches stiffly beside Talltail, his meow cracking as he tells that he'll die like his mother, killed defending the moor against ShadowClan. When Shrewclaw dies, Hareflight's shoulders droop, and he sobs out his former apprentice's name. Trembling, he leans forward and closes Shrewclaw's eyes with a soft lap of his tongue. He murmurs that Shrewclaw was a good apprentice, a great warrior, and WindClan honors him. In the ''Novellas ''Redtail's Debt : Trivia Interesting facts *Kate believes that he and Hareflight from ''Firestar's Quest are possibly the same cat.Revealed on Kate's blog Official art Kin Members Mate: :Mistmouse: Son: :Stagleap: Daughters: :Ryestalk: :Doespring: :Tornear:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Mudclaw: Granddaughters: :Morningflower: :Ashfoot: Great-grandsons: :Gorsepaw: :Crowfeather: :Eaglekit: :Darktail: Great-grandkits: :Storkkit: :Quailkit: :Hillkit: :Downkit: :Smoke's kits: Great-great-grandsons: :Breezepelt: :Jayfeather:Revealed in Sunrise, Page 290 :Lionblaze: Great-great-granddaughter: :Hollyleaf: Great-great-grandkits: :Crowfeather and Nightcloud's kits: Great-great-great-granddaughters: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Spotfur: :Flywhisker: :Smokehaze: :Brindlewing: :Applepaw: :Woodpaw: Great-great-great-grandsons: :Fernsong: :Snaptooth: Great-great-great-great-granddaughters: :Thriftear: :Bristlefrost: Great-great-great-great-grandsons: :Flipclaw: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes Notes and references de:Hasenfluchtru:Зайцеловfi:Hareflightfr:Hareflight (TR)pl:Zajęczy Lot (KW) Category:Senior warriors Category:Males Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Warriors Category:WindClan cats Category:Mentors Category:Minor characters Category:Moor runners Category:Redtail's Debt characters